Stargazing
by AmyCoolz
Summary: Draco always had enjoyed gazing at the stars... HPDM Review please! [COMPLETE]


**.:Stargazing:.**

**.:A OneShot by AmyCoolz:.**

.:8888888888888888888888888888888888888888:.

Draco always had enjoyed gazing at the stars… to him, there was nothing prettier. Nothing except… well, he couldn't say, because then he'd be spilling his greatest secret; and we wouldn't want that, now would we?

So there he was, lying on the ground next to the Black Lake, gazing up at the stars. They were particularly bright tonight, and – if his recent research in astronomy helped any – he was in for some good luck either tonight or in the next twenty-four hours.

As he gazed up at the sky, so beautiful and serene, his mind started to wander. He had been thinking of… well, that's out of the question. The most important thing to remember is that the one he was thinking of was out of bounds.

"Yeah, out of bounds and probably way out of my league…" he muttered to himself, then went back to gazing at the midnight sky…

.:8888888888888888888888888888888888888888:.

_There he is_, Harry thought, _he doesn't even know what he's doing…_ He was hanging upside down by his legs on the thickest branch of the tree that hung out over the Black Lake, watching Draco Malfoy gazing at the stars.

This was his thing nowadays. He would sneak out of Gryffindor Tower at around eleven o'clock, walk down to the Black Lake, and take up his post in the tree, waiting for Draco to come down from the school. He always occupied the same spot in the grass, and it was even beginning to leave an impression.

He jumped a little as a slight breeze blew through the tree, swinging his form; he smiled as the wind rustled his already disheveled hair. Suddenly, he felt his legs slipping from the branch he was hanging on. He hoisted himself up quickly, trying to stay quiet, but the leaves were just turning color, causing them to create a lot of noise as he moved…

.:8888888888888888888888888888888888888888:.

Draco jumped at the sound of rustling leaves; he propped himself up on the ground and looked over to the source of the noise. He saw somebody in the tree that hung out over the Black Lake. He chuckled as they fell unceremoniously to the ground; he figured that since it wasn't that high that the person would be fine, but he found it quite funny anyway.

.:8888888888888888888888888888888888888888:.

Harry rubbed his butt after he got off of the ground. He cursed the tree and himself for his clumsiness; then he heard the sound of nearly inaudible laughter and stopped, wide-eyed. He turned around slowly until he caught the sight of Draco sitting upright in the grass, laughing lightly.

"_Shit_!" Harry whispered under his breath, turning all the way around; after all, that was the only way back up to the school. He took a deep breath and then set out towards the front of the school. He was aware of Draco's eyes on him and that he had also stopped laughing.

.:8888888888888888888888888888888888888888:.

_Hmm… I wonder what Potter was doing out here at this time of night… and why I didn't see him over there before now…_ Draco pondered this as he watched Harry's form disappear into the castle. He waited a few moments – to see if he would come back out – but when he didn't, he lay back down in the grass.

"What do I see in him, anyway?" he asked himself, pulling up a handful of grass. He held each blade up to the moon, watching as the light made a soft white halo around it, before he let the breeze catch it and carry it away. He sighed as he ran out of blades of grass, and put his hands back behind his head.

"Well," he said after a few minutes more, "until tomorrow, then." He got up, brushed his robes off, and then went back into the school, sleeping the rest of the night to dreams of blades of grass, stars, and Harry Potter…

.:8888888888888888888888888888888888888888:.

The next morning at breakfast Harry couldn't stop stealing glances at Draco; he looked up at him any chance he got, and whenever Ron or Hermione would ask him what he was looking at, he would just shrug and take a bite of toast.

When it was time for class to start, Harry stole away to the dungeons; being the first one there, he took a seat in the back of the classroom. Everyone else started filing in shortly after; Ron and Hermione took a seat beside Harry. Harry was all eyes for Draco when he came in, sitting down in the front desk. He didn't take his eyes off of him, not even when Snape came out of his office and started barking directions to the class.

"Potter!" he snapped, snapping Harry out of his reverie. He smirked when he noticed Harry hadn't been paying attention. "Well, since everyone else has already picked partners, you are left with Draco… which should be no problem for you, seeing as how you can't keep your eyes off of him." His smirk widened when he saw Harry blush. "Move your things to the front and get working on your potion, Potter."

Harry moved, though reluctantly, to the front of the room where Draco was sitting. "I'll go get the ingredients," he said, without even sitting down.

"No need, I've already gotten them," Draco said, gesturing to the table in front of them. Harry eyed them carefully, and then sat down.

"So, where do we start?"

"Potter, you don't even know what potion we're making. How could you possibly ask that question yet?"

"Um…"

Draco rolled his eyes and pointed to a jar of flies' wings. "Pour 10 of those into the cauldron and we'll go from there."

Harry did as he was told from that point on; they had no scuffles and had even managed to finish their potion before anyone else… which also meant more time for talking.

Draco turned to Harry and whispered, "So… why were you outside watching me last night?"

Harry flushed some, but fought to keep his composure. He swallowed and said, "I wasn't watching you…"

"You're a horrible liar; I saw you fall out of the tree."

"Who says I was watching you?"

"I say; I could feel your eyes on me the whole time. I know you take up post there every night; you have been since I started going out there at the beginning of the year."

"I-I needed a place to think; somewhere I could be alone."

"There are plenty of places in the castle for that; why outside?"

"Because of the fresh air."

"Ah." Draco nodded; suddenly, the bell rang. "Well, I'll be out there tonight; same time, same place."

Harry nodded, though confused as to why he was telling him this. _Was that an invitation?_ He thought, and then shook his head as he walked to his next class…

.:8888888888888888888888888888888888888888:.

Lunch came and went, and soon dinner was in session; it all seemed too long to Draco, anyway. He was fidgety the rest of the day, and when he got ready to go out to the lake, he found he couldn't stay still for one minute.

When the clock hit eleven thirty, he got up and quietly snuck out of the Slytherin dorms, walking up to the Entrance Hall. He went outside and positioned himself in the grass, the same exact place he was last night.

As he placed his hands under his head he glanced over to the tree; there was no limp form hanging from its branches. He sighed and looked back up to the sky, admiring the night. He heard rustling from behind him but paid it no mind as he continued to look up at the sky. That is, until, a face blocked his view of the sky.

Harry was leaning down over him, his head in the way of the moon, which was full tonight. He smiled as he saw Draco's eyes widen, and then quickly lay down next to him. Draco looked over to find Harry staring at the sky intently, obviously trying not to look at him.

"You're late," he said, and saw Harry smile.

"You're early," he retorted, checking his watch; his smile fell. "Wow, I _am_ late." He looked over to Draco and smiled again. "Oops." Draco smiled back softly.

Harry started moving closer to him, until the sides of their bodies were touching. He then rolled over on top of Draco, pinning him to the ground securely. "What are you doing?" he asked, though it was pretty obvious where it was going… and he found himself hoping it would continue.

Harry smirked as he saw the look in Draco's eyes. "You know exactly what I'm doing." He then leaned down and pressed his lips to Draco's. Both boys closed their eyes, reveling in the kiss. The breeze whipped through their hair as their hands closed around each other, fingers entwining.

Harry smiled into the kiss, trailing his tongue along Draco's bottom lip. Draco opened his mouth slowly, teasing Harry. Harry pushed his tongue inside, feeling Draco's teeth, roof of his mouth, and his own tongue. They battled for a while until Harry deemed it necessary to stop.

They broke apart, smiling at each other. Harry checked his watch and cursed. "I have to be back to Gryffindor Tower. Ron and Hermione were still up when I left and will be waiting for me." He gave Draco a quick peck on the lips. "Same time, same place?"

Draco smiled and nodded; one last kiss left both boys panting for breath, and then Harry was gone. He lay back once more, hands behind his head, and looked back up at the stars. Draco always had enjoyed gazing at the stars…

.:8888888888888888888888888888888888888888:.

**A/N:** Yeah, I've no idea what this is, but it came to me as I was (OMG!) outback with my dog the other night; I was sitting in our rocking swing, looking at the stars, when this idea hit me. So I had to write it!

I hope you guys liked it; granted, it was done in around thirty minutes, so it's probably not that great. Plus I didn't go back over it for grammatical/spelling errors, so you'll just have to bear with me. I tried to fix a lot of the stuff along the way, though, so that counts.

Please review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
